


and i began to understand why god died

by americangothic



Series: Oh Worm? [27]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Immortality, SBURB, hello naughty children its homestuck time!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/americangothic
Summary: Lloyd's talking to the rocks again.





	and i began to understand why god died

**Author's Note:**

> this au has a big backstory and shit that ill probably never bother to write so uh. have fun!

“Hey,” Lloyd says.

There is no response.

He doesn't say anything for several minutes, the silence weighing down on him like a blanket.

“I'm sorry.” 

Nobody answers him, and he glances over at the five rocks sitting in the grassy field with him.

They're under a tree, the six of them. The god and the rocks sit under a blossoming cherry tree, and the universe is begging them to talk.

“I'm so, so sorry,” Lloyd says again. The rocks aren't sentient. They don't respond.

“I know- I know if you were here, you would've told me it wasn't my fault,” he continued. “That it was the game. It was all part of how it was supposed to go.”

Not really, though.

_Lloyd can hear Kai screaming, and he stumbles forward. His brain can't process what's happening, not here, not right now. Misako is yelling something. Wu is under there too. Oh god, oh god, they're dying, oh god, what's he gonna do, oh god-_

Kai never even made it into the game.

It was sad, sure, but it wasn't the most devastating loss. They had to keep moving forward as a team to survive the game, so they worked together. Even so, Lloyd never forgot how Kai and Misako and Wu were just _c_ _rushed_  like that.

Jay and Cole went while fighting their denizens.

It was understandable, of course. The last transmission he got from Cole through the creaky radios they'd all alchemized said something about if he beat this tentacled son of a bitch he'd never stop thanking the First Spinjitzu Master.

Cole never got out of that cave.

_ "It’s the land of cones and caves, I think,” he said. Lloyd chuckled absentmindedly. “At least you've got alliteration. Mine is the land of snow and clockwork.” _

Jay was screaming. Lloyd remembered how Jay pleaded with the fox, begging it- _"no please anything don't eat me please i just no don't pLEASE-”_ and crying, crying so loudly.

Lloyd was so relieved when he finally met up with Nya and Zane. The game had been a blur- another hallucination at 2 am after eating a bowl of Cheerios mixed with Fanta, or a particularly intriguing video game- not  _real,_ you know- until then. He hugged them. It was the first human contact he had in a month.

Echosprite- _Jay had insisted on heading back to the lighthouse for some reason, and then he grabbed a rustier Zane and threw him into Zane’s kernelsprite and the rest was history_ \- told them how the game worked. It was going fine. Nothing was wrong, it was a normal session, and then. And then.

The Black King.

Lloyd didn't know what happened, really. Or rather, he didn’t remember. He just remembered screaming, and blood, and fear. And eventually, victory.

The first thing Lloyd realized was that Zane didn't have skin anymore, and he was sparking. The second thing Lloyd realized was that Nya was dead.

He nearly threw up in his mouth.

Lloyd blinks, and he is back under the cherry tree next to the rocks. “I'm sorry,” he mumbles in a hoarse voice.

_ The door is almost open. Lloyd and Zane are nearly there, their friends dead and homes demolished. There is nothing left for them in this universe. _

_ “I want to stay,” Zane tells Lloyd. The former hero (he hasn't called himself the green ninja in a long, long time) blinks at his robotic friend. “You want to stay?” Lloyd asks, his voice rough and unsteady. _

_ Zane nods. _

_ Lloyd hugs him, ignoring the soft beeping signalling the rapid decreasing of power in the nindroid’s body. _

_ And then he steps through the door. _

“The worst part was the pain,” Lloyd recalls, still talking to the rocks. “I said goodbye to Zane and then everything just hurt, all of a sudden.”

He looks over at the rocks. They are worn and weathered, having sat in this same spot for centuries. Lloyd should move them soon. He's sure they want to see more of the new world than a field and a tree.

“I spent a long time wondering if it was all some dream or joke or something. If I could just find the door again, I could go back and you all would be waiting for me.” 

There is silence. The wind doesn't interrupt them (Lloyd didn't make wind in his new world). The sun doesn't interrupt them (Lloyd tells it he's having an important conversation). The new civilization that has only sprung up a few centuries ago doesn't interrupt them (Lloyd is worried about what he will say to them when it becomes time).

“Somehow, I knew that the universe had blinked out of existence the moment I left it. Zane was- he- Zane’s death was peaceful. Your bodies weren't left to- to rot under chunks of rock or in the bellies of your denizens or impaled on the claws of a slain beast, you were- you were gone .”

The universe is silent.

"I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> *jay voice* i got eaten by a giant fox and all i got was this lousy t-shirt


End file.
